untouchable
by WhiteRose29
Summary: ff kaihun, gs!sehun vampire? saat mendengar kata itu, aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan. tapi kalian salah! menghisap darah itu cuma dilakukan vampire kuno. bagaimana aku tahu? karena aku adalah vampire, vampire modern and this is my story
1. Chapter 1 prolog

'Sentuh'

Kt. Benda : Saat dimana sesuatu melakukan kontak pada tubuh

Kt. Kerja: melakukan kontak fisik atau dikenai kontak fisik dengan seseorang/sesuatu

'Seperti bayi yang menyentuh tangan ibunya'

'Atau pasangan kekasih yang berpegangan tangan'

Manusia saling bersentuhan untuk merasakan kasih sayang

Membangun kedekatan

Atau demi menegaskan cinta mereka

Namun

Ada seseorang yang menyentuh

"Biarkan aku menyentuhmu"

"Ha?"

"Emm... he he"

Untuk bertahan hidup (?)

3 Kisah mereka dimulai sekarang 3


	2. Chapter 2 aduh! kenapa kena di situ!

Annyeong! I'm newbie here! Jadi kalau bahasanya jelek mohon dimaklumi ya.

Untouchable Ini adalah versi ff dari manhwa favorite ku dengan judul yang sama. Maybe this ff not as good as the manhwa but hope you will enjoy this~

Ada berapa banyak orang di dunia ini

Yang bisa disebut 'normal'?

Di sebuah jalan yang cukup ramai terlihat dua orang gadis yang wajahnya tampak berseri-seri senang tengah berbincang dengan sangat heboh.

"Astaga! Aku hampir pingsan" ucap gadis yang berambut panjang

"Setelah memberiku tanda tangan dia juga mengajakku bersalaman" sahut gadis berambut pendek

"Tiba-tiba kakiku lemas!"

"Ahh pokoknya kris itu keren sekali!"

"Kalau aku lebih suka chanyeol sih. Rambut ikalnya begitu... kya!"

"Aku pasti akan datang lagi kalau mereka mengadakan acara jumpa fans!" Ucap gadis berambut pendek dengan senang

Tap!

Tiba-tiba si gadis berambut panjang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eh? Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya gadis berambut pendek

"Lihat wanita itu! Wanita yang membawa koper merah itu, cantik sekali ya?" Sahut si gadis berambut panjang sambil menunjuk wanita tinggi berkulit putih yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka

" wah! Mungkin dia selebriti? atau model? Gayanya keren. Cantik sekali~"

"Lihat! Lihat wajahnya! Kulitnya putih sekali. Matanya juga besar. Sampai terlihat tidak seperti manusia kan?"

"Tahu tidak dia itu seperti... hmmm..."

"VAMPIR"

DEG!

"Ssttt! Jangan keras-keras! Nanti dia kedengaran"

"tapi benar juga, akupun berpikir begitu! Mereka mungkin benar-benar ada, seperti di komik-komik"

"mereka dengan darah dinginnya menghisap darah manusia dan hidup abadi"

"Tapi..."

"SANGAT SEKSI~~ 3" ucap keduanya dengan wajah memerah

Masih terlarut dalam khayalan, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa orang(?) yang sejak tadi mereka bicarakan telah berada di depan mereka.

"Permisi" ucap wanita tersebut

"Ne!" Sahut ke-2 gadis setengah terkejut

"VAMPIR TIDAK MEMINUM DARAH" kata wanita itu.

'Kalau seksi sih benar' batinnya

"Mereka sudah tidak meminum darah lagi. Kalian pikir mereka hidup dizaman apa?" Lanjut wanita tersebut sambil tersenyum

Kedua gadis itu hanya bisa melongo dan membulatkan mata merekadan besar-besar.

"Ka..Kamu dengar i.. tu?" Ucap gadis berambut pendek terbata-bata

"Ayo Cepat pergi"

"Dia cantik tapi gila" sahut si rambut panjang.

Wussshh!

Tanpa aba-aba kedua gadia tersebut lari terbirit-birit.

"Aku tidak gila" wanita itu hanya bisa menghela napas.

%%%%%%%%%%%%^_^%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sehun POV

Aku adalah seorang vampir. Saat kau mendengar 'vampir' kau pasti akan membayangkan gigi taring tajam dan darah.

"Oh ini dia! Debut pertamaku di sampul depan!" Kata ku dengan gembira

'Baru terbit hari ini ya? Untung saja tadi aku mampir' batinku

"Hmmm bagaimana penampilanku di foto-foto ini ya?"

Tetapi, vampir didunia nyata berbeda dengan yang ada di cerita.

Kami adalah keturunan vampir di masa lampau, sekarang ini kami semakin menyerupai manusia.

Tetapi, kami masih memiliki gen ketampanan/kecantikan untuk menggoda lawan jenis. Hanya saja, kami sudah tidak meminum darah maupun memiliki hidup abadi lagi.

Dunia berubah begitu cepat. Begitu pula kami.

Karena berevolusi, vampir jaman sekarang hidup dengan menghisap energi tubuh manusia dan tidak menghisap darah.

Cara ini lebih mudah dan rahasia. Yang kami perlukan cuma 'menyentuh' mereka.

Karena tidak mencolok, manusia kesulitan mengetahui bahwa kaum vampir masih ada.

Aku melihat sekitar toko buku dan tampak sepasang kekasih yang saling bergandengan tangan dari balik kaca toko buku ini.

"Belakangan aku sering merasa lemas. Aku tidak tau kenapa" ucap sang wanita

"Mungkin anemia. Kuantar pulang dulu. Lalu beristirahatlah" sahut sang pria perhatian sambil terus menggenggam tangan si wanita

Terlihat (oleh mataku) tangan si pria yang sedang menggenggam wanita itu bercahaya.

'Dasar pria vampir sialan! Kau sudah tau alasannya kan? Lepaskan tangannya!' Batinku geram

Tuh! Jumlah kami masih banyak kan? -,-

"Apa sebaiknya majalah ini kubeli ya? Untuk merayakan awalku yang baru?"

Aku bukannya ingin menyombongkan diri,

Tetapi aku Oh sehun, diusiaku yang ke-22 tahun ini, tidak pernah gagal memikat pria.

Tahukah kenapa?

"Kubeli satu. Harganya $12"

^Karena aku cantik^

(Aku bisa dengan bangga membeli majalah dengan foto sampulku)

"Tolong anda tanda tangan..."

"Maaf ya tapi aku sibuk.." ucapku memotong perkataan penjaga kasir itu.

Tetapi setiap orang punya jalannya sendiri

"Maksud saya di nota..."

"Ah... maaf" ringisku malu

Ayahku adalah seorang pastur yang cuku terkenal. Dia mengajarkan kedamaian dan pengendalian diri.

Tentu saja ayah menekankan padaku untuk menghisap energi secukupnya saja demi bertahan hidup.

Dia juga mengawasiku dengan ketat.

(Ya inilah yang terjadi jika aku dirumah)

"Tuliskan seperti apa orang yang kamu Sentuh hari ini termasuk jam berapa dan berapa menit sentuhnya!" Ucap ayahku dengan mata tajam dan rotan yang mengacung dengan indahnya

"Hiks hiks ampun ayah"

Itu sebabnya aku kabur dari rumah.

(Saat aku kabur dari rumah)

"MASALAH APA LAGI YANG KAMU BUAT?! CEPAT KEMBALI ANAK NAKAL!"

"Ayah tenanglah!"

"Suamiku turunkan kayu besar itu!"

"Tidak mau! Aku mau pergi aku mau kebebasan!"

Maaf ayah hidup itu cuma satu kali

Aku ingin menikmati hidupku

(Aku tidak ingin memegang tante-tante seumur hidup)

"Aku harus menghubungi makelarnya sebelum pindah ke rumahku" gumamku dan memusatkan perhatian pada ponselku

"Nomornya berapa ya..."

BUG!

"Ah... maaf kamu tidak apa-apa? Aku tadi tidak memperhatikan" ujarku merasa bersalah karena sudah menabrak bahu laki-laki itu dan membuat semua bukunya terjatuh.

Merasa bertanggungjawab, akupun membantunya mengambil bukunya yang terjatuh.

"Mari kubantu" ucapku

"Tidak usah. Tolong jangan sentuh" sahut lelaki itu dingin

"Tapi..." saat aku akan mengambil sebuah buku tanpa sengaja tangan ku menyentuh tangan laki-laki itu.

TUK!

DEG!

"...?!"

'Apa itu tadi?! Dia terasa...'

'BERBEDA'

"Hei! Tunggu sebentar!" Teriakku

'Sekali lagi... aku mau menyentuh dia sekali lagi!'

Aku berlari mengikuti laki-laki itu sampai keluar toko. Tapi...

'Ah... sinar matahari... Aku lupa kacamata hitamku'

'Aku tahan dengan bawang dan salib tetapi kalau tiba-tiba terkena sinar matahari... aku bisa...'

'BERSIN!'

Hachoo!

Hachoo!

Hachoo!

Bersin sambil berlari berhasil membuat keseimbangan ku goyah.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa" aku berteriak dengan kencang, secara otomatis membuat laki-laki di depan ku membalikkan badannya.

Reflek untuk mencari pegangan, ku uluran tangan ku ke depan. Namun...

Tuk!

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

BRUG!

'Aa! Aku tadi menyentuh 'itu'nya'

MEMALUKAN SEKALI!

"Ma... maaf"

TBC

Mind to review?


	3. chapter 3 itu kamu! iya kan?

Ini adalah versi ff dari manhwa 'untouchable' karya massstar. Maybe this is not as good as the manhwa but hope you like this~

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Previous

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa" aku berteriak dengan kencang, secara otomatis membuat laki-laki di depan ku membalikkan badannya.

Reflek untuk mencari pegangan, ku uluran tangan ku ke depan. Namun...

Tuk!

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

BRUG!

'Aa! Aku tadi menyentuh 'itu'nya'

MEMALUKAN SEKALI!

"Ma... maaf"

Sehun POV

" Ma.. maafkan aku"

'Masa.. masa yang ku sentuh tadi...? Tidak! Tidak mungkin 'itu'-nya' panikku

'Bertahanlah, tetap tenang?! Dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa! Fighting!' Kuhembuskan nafasku perlahan.

"Anu... aku minta maaf, tadi aku tersandung. Aku ceroboh sekali! Apa kau terluka...?" ucapku (yang untungnya) lancar sambil menyematkan senyum (palsu) manis dibibirku.

"Sudah puas sekarang?" Sinis laki-laki didepanku

"Eh...?" Bingungku

"Selama ini itu kamu kan?" Lanjutnya dengan nada yang makin tidak enak didengar

'Firasatku tidak enak'

"Penguntit mesum yang mengikuti ku ke mana-mana dan menyentuhku!"

'APA?!'

"Kamu sumber bencana! Jangan berpura-pura 'jatuh' atau 'menabrak' ku! Apa kamu pikir aku tidak tahu kamu melakukannya dengan sengaja?" Tuduh laki-laki tersebut seakan-akan aku adalah pencuri yang tertangkap basah.

Aku hanya tertegun syok. Apa dia baru saja menyebutku penguntit?! What the...! Yang benar saja!

"Tu-tunggu sebentar! Kamu keliru?! Maksudku bukan untuk menyentuh itu..."

"Cuma kelihatannya enak... eh! Tidak, bukan itu... maksudku!"

"Intinya! Benar aku memang menyentuhmu dengan sengaja! Tapi tadi itu yang pertama kali!" Kataku mencoba menjelaskan. Tapi...

"..." *krik *krik

'Jadi aku menyentuhnya dengan sengaja' -_-'

"Eeh eeh... maksudku begini..." (Bukan itu maksudku T_T)

"Jangan pernah bertemu denganku lagi" potongnya dingin tanpa mau mendengar penjelasanku (lagi)

"Kalau aku melihatmu lagi, aku akan menganggapmu sebagai penguntit, dan memberitahu seluruh dunia Tentang sifat aslimu agar kamu dipermalukan" ujarnya datar namun syarat akan ancaman.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku mendiamkan tindakanmu. Kau sudah kuperingatkan" sambungnya lalu melangkah pergi dari toko buku ini.

"Tung.. tunggu... hei" aku memanggilnya, berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi namun ia hanya berlalu pergi.

'Hah...! Apa-apaan ini?! Aku seorang penguntit?! Ini tidak adil!' geramku dalam hati

'AKU BUKAN SEORANG PENGUNTIT!'

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Flat ini baru dibangun dan dilengkapi dengan mebel. Jadi banyak sekali peminatnya. Lingkungannya juga tenang dan bagus" jelas wanita di depanku

Beberapa saat kemudian, kami berhenti di depan sebuah pintu bernomor 302, yeah flat baruku.

"Anda sudah membawa barang-barang anda kemari kan? Silakan melihat-lihat dahulu. Kalau membutuhkan sesuatu, silakan panggil saya" ucap wanita itu sopan

'Ayolah cepat! Aku sudah tak tahan'

"Anda bisa mengisi formulir pendaftaran dikantor nanti. Semoga nasib baik selalu menyertai selama anda tinggal disini. Saya permisi dulu" ujar wanita itu tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan. Aku balas tersenyum.

Melihat wanita itu sudah pergi, lantas cepat-cepat ku tutup pintu flatku. Dan BRUGH! Aku langsung terduduk lemas. Urgh... capeknya... membawa koper sambil memakai hak tinggi itu susah tetapi traumanya lebih parah. Dan lagi apa kau dengar kata wanita tadi? Nasib baik? Bah! Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku hari ini.

'Huh! Aku penguntit?' Kutatap tanganku lamat-lamat. Membuat ku teringat kembali kejadian di toko buku tadi saat aku menyentuh it...

BUKAN! BUKAN YANG ITU! (AKU MALAH INGIN MELUPAKANNYA!)

Betul. Pada saat tanganku dan laki-laki itu bersentuhan saat mengambil buku... energi laki-laki itu terasa berbeda. Sangat murni. Belum pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya. Sungguh... dia terasa begitu enak...

"Tapi itu membuatku kesal! Penguntit? Penguntit?! Terus apa? Apa aku puas?! Kamu tidak pernah tau sepopuler apa aku saat disekolah! Kenapa aku harus puas denganmu pria arogan!"

Aku hanya menghela nafas lelah. Lalu ku ambil ponselku dan membuka media sosialku. Yah setidaknya aku harus memperjuangkan nama baikku di media sosial.

 _Ohsehun sehunoh_

 _Baru saja salah sangka dikira penguntit :(_

Ting~

 _Pcy_chanyeol dobichanyeol_

 _Penguntit apa? Apa kamu sudah selesai beres-beres?_

'Wah cepat sekali balasannya... apa hari ini dia libur?' Batinku

"Tapi kenapa dia bisa tau aku pindah rumah ya? Akukan tidak pernah memberitahunya? Ah yaa... pasti dari ibu atau kakakku."

Chanyeol adalah teman masa kecilku. Tapi dia selalu memihak ibuku dan melaporkan setiap gerak-gerikku pada ibuku. Inilah kenapa aku tidak bisa punya rahasia ~T_T~

"Sudah! Ayo bersiap dan mulai meletakkan barang-barang!" ↖(^▽^)↗

Ting tong~

"Ada paket..."

'Barang-barang ku sudah sampai!' Cepat-cepat aku berdiri lalu membuka pintu flatku.

"Apartemen nomor 302, oh sehun. Benar?"

"Iya betul. Terima kasih"

Aku mulai membongkar barang-barangku dari kardus. Sebenarnya aku tidak memperkirakan akan datang secepat ini. Oh ya! Aku harus menelfon ibu.

"Halo? Eomma aku sudah sampai, barang-barangku juga. Disini bagus, bersih dan tidak banyak cahaya matahari" ucapku senang

"Oh ya... bagaimana appa?" Tanyaku sedikit ragu

 _"Yah.. sebaiknya kamu tidak pulang dulu untuk sementara. Appa bilang kamu akan dihukum sewaktu kamu pulang"_

Gulp! Aku menelan ludah ku dengan susah payah.

"Yah, aku mengerti karena aku tidak bilang dulu. Eomma, sampaikan pada Appa aku minta maaf"

 _"Apa kamu yakin tidak apa-apa? Jangan menyentuh orang yang tidak kamu kenal. Oke?"_ Ujarnya dengan nada khawatir

"Oke. Tidak usah khawatir. Aku sudah dewasa eomma. Aku akan mengundang eomma kalau semuanya sudah beres. Oke dah!"

Yah. Appa dan eommaku memang terlalu protektif. Padahal mereka tidak seketat itu pada kakak-kakakku. Tapi yah, memang benar sih aku sering membuat masalah. Seperti kejadian hari ini tadi... -,-.

Ibu maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjadi anak yang baik. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti ayah.

Memang benar kami tidak perlu memburu manusia untuk bertahan hidup. Karena kami bisa menyerap energi mereka dengan menyentuh saja dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Tapi, kalau harus memilih 'makan untuk hidup' atau 'hidup untuk makan' aku akan memilih pilihan kedua tanpa ragu-ragu.

Semua manusia mempunyai energi dan rasa yang berbeda-beda. Bukankan wajar jika aku ingin merasakan yang lebih enak?

Ya. Aku hidup untuk makan. Dan appa tidak akan pernah mengerti itu.

"Oh tidak! Aku harus cepat-cepat membereskan ini. Kalau tidak akan memakan waktu seharian. Tapi terlalu banyak kardus. Aku tidak tahu yang mana dan apa isinya."

Lantas aku membuka semua kardus itu agar aku bisa tahu barang apa saja yang ada didalamnya. Namun aku terkejut saat membuka salah satu kardus yang berisikan beberapa buku cerita anak-anak. aneh... ini bukan milikku. Ku angkat kardus itu dan mencari nama pemiliknya yang sebenarnya.

 _Kim jong in_

 _kamar no. 301_

 _Masstar VIi_

 _Distrik XX_

 _Bagian XX, SEOUL_

 _%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

 _Ting tong~_

 _Ting tong~_

Disinilah aku sekarang. Di depan pintu apartemen bernomor 301 untuk mengembalikan barangnya yang tercampur dengan milikku. Yah tidak masalah sih, ini bisa jadi kesempatan untuk berkenalan dengan tetanggaku. Mereka mungkin punya anak kecil karena hampir semua isi kardus itu adalah buku cerita anak-anak. Tapi entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk tentang tetanggaku ini.

 _Serrrk_

 _"Ada perlu apa?"_

"Oh.. halo. Saya baru saja pindah diruangan sebelah. Ada barang yang salah dikirim. Jadi..."

 _"Hei! Nona penguntit."_

'What the... jangan bilang...'

 _"Bukankah tadi sudah kuperingatkan?"_

'Sebentar masa dia... tidak mungkin!'

 _"Kau mengikutiku sampai kemari heh?"_

'INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!'

 _"Dan kamu masih mau bilang kamu bukan penguntit?"_

TBC

Mind to review?


End file.
